Yo te amo Severus
by laurens snape
Summary: La guerra había pasado, Hermione Granger mantenía una relación con Ron Weasley, cuando abruptamente un acto desmedido por parte de este chico, hizo que las cosas cambiaran en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, para fortuna de la castaña, esta siempre había encontrado refugio en un severo profesor, llamado Severus Snape, luego de lo sucedido en la guerra.


Prologo

La guerra había culminado, era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo y como esa situación había logrado sacar lo mejor y lo peor de las personas. Harry finalmente se encontraba con Ginny, al igual que ella con Ron, Neville encontró su inspiración en una rubia un tanto peculiar, Luna. En lo que respecta a los profesores, Dumbledore yacía descansando en su despacho, con la mínima diferencia de que ahora se encontraba en un cuadro, y su silla de director era ocupada por Minerva Mcgonagall, mucho se había hablado de como el exmortifago, había logrado sobrevivir,

Sin embargo solo dos personas saben la verdadera razón por la cual ese día no murió. Cuando Severus parecía fallecido, luego de entregarle sus memorias al niño que vivió. La mente de Hermione iba mil por hora, sabía que su profesor era un gran mago, pocionista, hasta mortifago, pero sería capaz incluso de fingir su muerte en frente de ellos, para no ser salvado y luego dejarse llevar hasta que su corazón no palpitase más, esta y más ideas surcaban la mente de la castaña, Hermione sabía que solo un avada podía llevarse tan pronto una persona, si bien las heridas eran contundentes y la sangre lo hacía verse más impactante, pero algo simplemente no calzaba … el trio de oro, se marchaba del lugar, Harry se fue tan aprisa, y Ron tan desconcertado con lo que acaban de presenciar, que no notaron que la castaña había regresado a verificar que Snape hubiera muerto. Al llegar este seguía llorando esperando su muerte.

¡Snape! – Gritó, mientras sacaba de su bolso varios frascos, y sacaba su varita.

No… - Apenas alcanzaba articular el profesor…- No Granger…

Dejé de hablar profesor – decía la castaña, con sumo nerviosismo, Snape veía como revolvía diversos líquidos en varios frascos, logro mover su mano y sostener la de ella, ella se quedó quieta no podía articular palabra alguna. –No Granger – Suplicó una vez más su profesor.

No lo dejare aquí profesor, no lo hare, dejarlo sería como asesinarlo… - Le dijo la castaña dándole un líquido rojo casi como la sangre que brotaba de su cuello, lo había aprendido en unos libros muggles, antisuero contra picadura de serpiente, sin embargo al tratarse de Nagini, tuvo que utilizar otros antídotos, su mente lo pensó en fracción de segundos, sabía que no le salvaría la vida solo con eso, pero lo mantendría por al menos dieciséis horas más, sin que el veneno pueda acabar con él.

Debía llevarlo algún hospital muggle, sabía que nunca lograrían salvarlo únicamente en San Mungo pero aún no podía llevarlo allí si lo hacía, lo matarían con solo verle llegar, pero estaba consciente de que los muggles lo mantendrían estables esas dieciséis horas, ya luego vería la forma de entrarlo en San Mungo. Aplico otro líquido la herida del cuello, y la sangre dejo de salir tan velozmente. Por su parte Snape, estaba seguro de que la sabelotodo no podría salvar su mísera vida.

Señor, tenemos que aparecernos… -Dijo decidida la joven.

No…- Volvió a decir Snape, Hermione no podía creer que al borde de la muerte siguiera siendo tan obstinado, unas lágrimas en su rostro, que Snape alcanzo a ver... ¿Lloraba por él? Se preguntaba vagamente el profesor, jamás se respondía de inmediato. Sus parpados le pesaban más y más, estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente.

¡Snape! Quédese conmigo. – le gritaba la joven, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse despierto, la observaba entre las lágrimas y la sangre de ambos. – Necesito que se quede conmigo hasta que aparezcamos – le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro angustiada – Snape! – Gritó de nuevo, Snape tomo las ultimas fuerzas para abrir los ojos para aparecer con la joven, sí que era terca, pensó que aparecerían en algún lugar digno para morir. Pero no fue así, estaban en algo que parecía un hospital… la aparición lo había dejado más débil, pudo vislumbrar muchas luces blancas y camillas blancas… claro un hospital muggle.

Profesor- le hablo la castaña con determinación– profesor míreme. – una vez más la miro, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más lo resistiría.

Pase lo que pase Snape, que nadie se enteré nunca. – Bien sabía que significaban esas palabras… Luego de esa frase Snape no recuerda nada más sucedido esa noche, hasta que despertó semanas luego de la guerra en una cama en San Mungo, con Potter al lado dormido en una silla.

Hermione había hecho de todo por salvar la vida de su profesor y lo había logrado. Snape le dolía la cabeza como nunca en la vida, no estaba totalmente recuperado y no lograba unir el rompecabezas de como Granger le había salvado, si habría sido o ella, o los muggles… y quien finalmente lo llevo a San Mungo… "Granger" se repitió a sí mismo en su momento, será que sigue con vida.

Profesor sé que está débil, pero ¿cómo? Yo lo vi, usted…- murió- pregunto Harry Potter sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Snape contuvo su impulso de preguntar por Granger, dado que justo en ese momento, recordó en su mente la imagen de la castaña cubierta de sangre y ojos llorosos diciéndole que nadie se enterase nunca.

Largo, Potter. – Dijo sorprendido de poder hablar luego de que la serpiente prácticamente le destrozara el cuello.

Profesor, seguramente tendrá dudas, quizá pueda ayudarle…- Dijo pensativo Potter. Genial ahora Potter siente que me debe la vida… y ahora yo pues se la debo a Granger, dio un resoplido.

Largo – Repitió el hombre de cabellera oscura.

Miré Voldemort a muerto, y verá hay muchas personas que vendrán a hacerle preguntas, en especial los del ministerio. – Harry dudo pero saco su valor Gryffindor a pesar de la mirada que le lanzaba el profesor – Quieren saber cómo logro sobrevivir, si recuerda a alguien es especifico, los de San Mungo en especial quieren dar con esa persona profesor, quien haya sido le dio un antídoto, que bien gracias a ello usted sigue entre nosotros… Los medimagos quieren unirlo a sus filas… recuerda algo Snape. – Severus se quedó atónito, aunque con su impasible rostro, si bien no le prometió nada a la castaña, podía decirle que fue la sabelotodo, y estarían a mano… pero él era una persona leal y simplemente no podía a menos que fuese ella quien lo dijera…

Potter, yo morí, lo último que recuerdo es su cara antes de… ¿morir? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

Lo suponía señor… usted…quedo inconsciente esa noche… quien haya sido, no se sabe y seguramente no se sabrá profesor, pero ha de ser un gran mago. – o hechicera pensó Snape.

Largo Potter. – El joven se disponía a salir.

Gracias por todo – le dijo antes de salir por la puerta sabía que no obtendría respuesta de su profesor.

Entrada la madrugada, Snape tenía pesadillas, recuerdos, no sabía bien diferenciarlos, veía una silueta borrosa con un cabello alborotado, apresurada moviendo frascos, líquidos de aquí allá, acercándose en demasía a él y dándole de beber aquello y vivía a perder el recuerdo. El sueño era el mismo una y otra vez pero con tonalidades distintas, a lo que el creía era amanecer, día, tarde y noche… - Granger – Dijo exaltado en la cama, había despertado, de alguna forma lo sabía ella estaba viva, y era quien había logrado esa medicina. No logro conciliar más el sueño, sin embargo mantenía sus ojos cerrados. No había perdido sus habilidades de doble espía sabía que alguien lo estaba mirando, desde la puerta, lentamente escuchó pasos acercarse. Sabía que la guerra había terminado, y estaba dispuesto a morir ese día, pero no fue así, ya no le temía a nada, así que no abrió sus ojos. Un olor lo inundó, vainilla con algo que no olía nada bien, pero conocía ese olor lo tenía grabado era el antídoto… la castaña lo poso en los labios se disponía a darlo cuando una mano la detuvo y la aparto…

Alto Granger… - dijo casi en susurro… Esta dio un pequeño salto.

Despertó profesor… - dijo ocultándose entre sus mechones.

Tal parece… este no era mi plan pero aquí estoy…- volvió a decir susurrando.

No lo iba a dejar – dijo molesta la castaña

Debió hacerlo, Granger – dijo igual de molesto, - ni crea que le estoy agradecido.

No vine a ver si me agradecía o no Snape. – dijo forcejeando su mano, Severus no la había liberado. – Esta es la última dosis debe tomarla le dijo haciendo ademán de dársela una vez más, sin embargo el hombre de nuevo se lo impidió.

No desaprovecho la oportunidad, insufrible sabelotodo… tiene medio mundo mágico detrás de usted por eso que tiene allí – le dijo señalando el frasco.

Hermione Granger, dejo su mano marcada en el rostro del profesor, ante la atónita mirada de esté, Severus quedo inmóvil luego de esa bofetada, la castaña vivazmente aprovecho la oportunidad y deposito la medicina en su boca, Snape ni se inmuto. – Imbécil…- Le dijo Hermione en un susurro y agregó: - Espero que retome su vida o inicie una nueva, no es de mi interés lo que quiera hacer con ella… Si decide volver al colegio, este seguro que nada cambiará…

Volverá a Hogwarts, Granger… - preguntó sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Tal parece… - Respondió viendo a otro sitio. Snape no dijo nada más. No tenía palabras, no sabía que hacer o decir.

Hermione volvió a hablar: - que nadie se enteré nunca…

Si así lo quiere Granger…

Me gustaría decir que nada de esto paso, pero es algo que no olvidaremos, así que reservémoslo para cada uno profesor. – Dijo fría la castaña.

De acuerdo Granger.

Esa fue la última conversación que tuvieron Snape y ella, fuera del ámbito profesor-estudiante. Snape volvió a la enseñanza, esta vez como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Minerva no encontraba mejor profesor que el para dar esa clase ahora. Las cosas a su tiempo fueron regresando a la normalidad. Con la excepción de que muchos de ellos, habían madurado debido a la guerra y afrontar la muerte de seres queridos, además de que muchos de ellos formaron una relación basada en esos hechos, por su parte Hermione y Ron, eran felices, afrontaban cada día, tratando de superar los recuerdos de esa devastadora noche al igual que los demás estudiantes, profesores y personas del mundo mágico, retomaban las riendas de su vida.


End file.
